neverfriends
by Violetta737
Summary: A one-shot/drabble/poetry piece about Lily and James.  They were never friends, because friendship and love don't mix.


**They were never friends.**

(In case you haven't noticed, friendship and love don't mix.)

**Sure, there was that period of time during their seventh year where they pretended they were friends.**

(James had stopped asking her out, stopping hexing people because he was bored, and was actually showing a slight interest in a sixth year Ravenclaw girl.)

**Lily told everyone that she was simply relieved that James had finally matured a bit and hadn't turned out to be the abominable Head Boy she was expecting.**

(She still wasn't sure why she never scheduled his patrols with that Ravenclaw prefect.)

**James cracked a couple of jokes about how he didn't mean to grow up, and he didn't want to, but that he just woke up one morning and it had already happened.**

(Lily was never going to like him. Lily was never going to like him.)

**When Lily walked in on James and that Ravenclaw girl snogging in an empty classroom one night, she didn't threaten him with detention. She walked away, and never spoke a word of it to anyone again.**

(She also cried herself to sleep that night.)

**When Sirius asked James what he saw in the Ravenclaw girl, the best answer he could come up with was the fact that she had red hair.**

_(Lily wasn't interested. Lily wasn't interested.)_

**On Sirius's advice, he ended it with the Ravenclaw.**

(Eh, she wasn't Lily anyway.)

**When asked why she was so happy that week, Lily told Marlene that she was excited for Christmas.**

(Marlene saw through that in a heartbeat. Lily denied everything.)

**When James gave Lily a hug at King's Cross Station, Lily smiled and returned it.**

(James's heart pounded at a speed only rivaled by Lily's heart.)

**When Marlene shot Lily a knowing glance, Lily stuck her tongue out.**

(She did not like James Potter. She could not like James Potter.)

**On Christmas Day, Lily couldn't help but giggle at Petunia's ridiculous boyfriend Vernon. When he had trouble getting down on one knee to propose, she bit her lip until it bled to keep from erupting in laughter.**

(She wrote to James that night to tell him the story, because she knew he would enjoy it.)

**Sirius told James that all those years of pining might pay off after all when he read Lily's letter.**

(James squealed like a girl. He then made Sirius make an Unbreakable Vow to never, ever say a word about it to anyone.)

**James gave Lily another hug when they got back to Hogwarts.**

(She didn't mention how much she'd missed his presence. He didn't mention the fact that he would have liked to kiss her hello instead.)

**When Lily and James found Sirius and Marlene snogging in a broom cupboard during one late night patrol, they gave them both a detention.**

(Sirius and Marlene didn't speak to them for a week.)

**During their next patrol, Sirius locked James and Lily in that same broom cupboard in retaliation.**

(Marlene swore she had nothing to do with it. Marlene also lied.)

**James talked about how nice the weather had been lately.**

(All he could think about was how close Lily's face was to his.)

**Lily mentioned that upcoming Transfiguration essay and how she still needed to finish it.**

(All she could think about were his lips, and what they would feel like on hers.)

**James chuckled and told her he wouldn't start it until the night before.**

(Yes, he had changed, but he was still James.)

**Lily asked him how Quidditch practices were going.**

(She found herself wishing him to kiss her. This made her heart beat even faster.)

**James didn't say anything.**

(He was watching her eyes. They burned with desire.)

…

(Lily feared he might have read her thoughts.)

…

(James kissed her.)

(Lily thought a hundred things at once.)

(James thought about how she wasn't pushing him away.)

(Then they both thought nothing at all.)

**When Sirius finally let them out, he was fully expecting one of the two to be dead.**

(They were both grinning.)

**When they walked into the Great Hall holding hands, almost every head turned to stare at them.**

(For the first time ever, Lily didn't mind.)

a/n- I'm not really sure what this is? it came to me, and i thought i would see it through. in case it wasn't clear, the bolded is the world as everyone saw it, and the parentheses were lily and james's thoughts. reviews are my fairy dust!

vi


End file.
